Pet Names and Constallations
by MelancolyHills
Summary: Blue and Yellow Zircon are being gay and happy together.


"Good evening, Blue." Blue Zircon jumped, turned, and relaxed under Yellow's familiar smirk.

"Hello." Yellow sat next to her. Still so jumpy and nervous, even after two years on Earth. "Earth's moon is so vibrant at night." Yellow couldn't help but smile; Blue's eyes were wide with a wonder that never ceased to shine. Nevertheless, she covered her amusement with a smug chuckle.

"Yes, that is what Steven told us would happen." Yellow crossed her legs and arms; she was still getting used to calling her- _him_ , that. Rose Quartz was a real mystery; choosing to take on a form like that. Not that Steven was sore on the eyes, just… fleshy.

Blue tucked her knees against her chest and rested her head on her arms. "I know, but it's still beautiful." Yellow followed Blue's gaze. The sky was nice, shades of blue, green, and purple, with hot white dots splattered about. She wrapped an arm around Blue's shoulders. Blue tensed. "We're in public."

Yellow laughed and pulled her closer. "The only one crazy enough to be up at this hour is you, Darling." Blue blushed, but eventually relaxed. Yellow rubbed her arm. "That's better."

She watched as Blue pointed out different constellations that Steven had taught her, or that she'd read about, marvelled in the warmth against her side, Blue's monotone voice as she rambled on, her twitchy fingers as she tried to find a decent place to rest her hands, her soft cheek against her gem. Yellow signed, content. "Hey, were you listening?" Yellow smirked and kissed Blue's forehead.

"No." Blue sighed; what had she expected? She should be used to it by now. "Sorry. But hey, 'Pixel Austria' sounded new."

"Piscis Austrinus," Blue corrected. "You got further than last time."

Yellow smiled and hugged her. "I'm sorry, I really do love listening to you." Blue leaned against her, a small smile sneaking onto her face. Earth myths and history had never been Yellow's cup of tea, but she would listen-or at least try to listen-for her. "I love that you always want to learn about everything," Yellow continued, "you strive for a level of understanding most can only dream about. You're smart, driven, poetic, not to mention _radiant_."

"Yellow, stooop," Blue whined, but couldn't hold back a few flustered giggles. Yellow snickered and grabbed Blue's waist.

"What? Am I _embarrassing_ you?" She dug her fingertips into Blue's sides and earned a surprised squeal in response. "I also love how ticklish you are," Yellow purred, silently thanked Steven for teaching her about tickling, and nuzzled Blue's cheek while rhythmically tickling her. Blue pried Yellow's hands away while giggling.

"Stoooop!" Yellow smooched her cheek, trying, and succeeding, to embarrass her. "You're impossible!" Blue felt Yellow smile.

"And you're adorable." She pulled her close again. "I love it when you laugh; you rarely did on Homeworld. You always looked so stressed." Yellow tucked a strand of Blue's hair back in place. The moon's pale rays spread over the duo, and Blue glowed in response. Yellow spore a wide grin: humans always said things looked beautiful under the light of the moon, and she finally understood what they meant. "Looking back on it, you looked miserable." She rested her chin on Blue's shoulder. "Despite everything we gave up, I'm glad we're here." She closed her eyes. "And I'm glad you're with me." She kissed her shoulder and felt Blue relax.

"You were like a… a vision on Homeworld. Even then I thought you were radiant..." Yellow blushed; compliments from Blue weren't rare; but each one felt new: like reading the same book with the same plot, but the adventure always changed. "Like the diamonds. But different. More real."

Yellow blushed and bit back a goofy grin. "Oh, come now, I'm not… not like that." Blue shifted so she was in Yellow's lap.

"No, you're better than the diamonds." Yellow stared at her. "You have a personality; you're adaptable, you grow for the better, and you forgive."

Yellow touched her cheek and tilted her head up. "I'll always forgive you." They bit back the memories: the incident had left them shaky, but at least they'd talked about it. Yellow thought it her fault; she should have known to back off when Blue was so stressed and angry.

Blue closed her eyes and hugged Yellow's waist. "I'm so lucky to have met you." Yellow beamed and sat in silence for several minutes. The warmth of Blue's form almost lulled her to sleep when she felt soft lips on her cheek. She opened one eye.

"Hmm?"

"Look," Blue pointed to a line of specifically bright stars, "You can see The Hunting Dogs from here!" Yellow followed Blue's finger as she outlined the constellation. "Can you see it?"

"Slightly." She squinted, silently wishing she'd brought her monocle. After Steven and the other gems had told them about clothes and human fashion, Yellow had opted to change her look, leaving her with a tank top and the jeans she'd purchased at a human store, because she couldn't phase on something that complex. She stuck with her usual flats, if she ever wore shoes, and let her hair fly freely in the ocean wind.

Blue was less free with her appearance, only phasing into something casual when it was just the two of them. Yellow would always pray she would get a little warm-despite the fact that gem's bodies automatically adjust to a comfortable temperature-and phase down to her undergarments. ' _Soon_ ,' she prayed. For now, Blue wore the shirt she had under her usual jacket, and sweatpants (how she had gotten those, Yellow had no idea, but wasn't complaining).

"You know; The Hunting Dogs are lead by Boötes, another constellation."

"Mm hm."

"It's a Greek myth. It says Boötes represents the son of Zeus and Callisto, Arcas."

"Uh huh." Yellow rested her forehead on Blue's shoulder.

"Callisto's father, King Lycaon, wanted to test if Zeus was actually a god, so he fed him his son for dinner." Yellow sat up and stared at Blue, who was wearing a rare smirk. "Yes, I didn't believe it at first either. These human myths are quite odd. But interesting."

"Then what?" Yellow whispered. Blue beamed and cleared her throat.

"Well, Zeus killed the King's sons and turned him into a wolf. Then he gathered up the parts of his son and put him back together." Yellow arched a brow.

"How?" Blue shrugged.

"He was a god; he could do anything." Yellow rubbed her chin.

"But what does that have to do with stars?"

"Well," Blue shifted, "Callisto gets turned into a bear, either by Zeus to protect her from Hera's wrath, or by Hera herself because she was jealous. It varies from myth to myth. When Arcas grows up, he comes face to face with his mother in the woods and doesn't recognise her. He chases her, and Zeus intervenes to prevent bloodshed and turns them into the constellations Boötes, Arcas, and Ursa Major, Callisto." Blue looked up to find Yellow staring and smiling admirably. "What?"

"You are, without a doubt, the smartest Zircon I know."

Blue grinned. "Please: there's still much I've yet to learn."

"Hmm? Like what?"

Blue smiled and rolled her eyes. "I still don't know why I like it when you call me things that aren't my name." Yellow smirked.

"Whatever do you mean, Love?" Blue blushed and shook her head. Yellow snickered. "Well, if you ask me, Homeworld names are boring. That's one thing humans did right: naming."

Blue mulled over this for several minutes. "Yes, I suppose. Names like Connie and Steven, Jenny, Buck, Sour Cream, they're all so… different." Blue noted Yellow's wistful gaze and held her hand. "If you were to have a human name, what would it be?"

Yellow rubbed her chin. What a novel concept; a gem with a human name… imagination was another thing about Blue she adored. Yellow saw facts and numbers, but Blue saw colours, and facts and numbers. Colours… "... Jaune," she decreed. Blue tilted her head back to meet her eyes.

"Why?" Yellow smiled ruefully.

"It's another way of saying 'Yellow'." Blue chuckled, grasping both Yellow's hands. Yellow averted her soft gaze. "But I like the way it sounds more than 'Yellow'."

"Jaune..." Blue said, testing the word. Yes, 'Jaune' definitely rolled off the tongue. Yellow kissed her temple.

"I like it better when you say it." Blue blushed and grinned, to which Yellow responded by squeezing her hands. "What about you?" Blue pursed her lips and frowned. She didn't know many human names… while she'd researched Earth's history, Yellow had taken an interest in current events: knowledge of different humans and cultures and languages came with her research. Blue smiled; Yellow had always been an 'in this moment' kind of gem.

"I think I'll stick with 'Blue', for now." Yellow nodded.

"Hmm. I love you no matter what you call yourself, Darling." Blue flushed like she had the first time Yellow said she loved her, and Yellow gloried in it. Her blush made her face glow in the otherwise pale moonlight. She supposed the pet names were half guilty for that. It couldn't be helped; Blue's reactions made Yellow's stomach flutter and her heart gasp too much to stop.

"I love you, too." Blue kissed her cheek, "... Boogabear."

Yellow stared at her like she had hands for eyes. Out of all the pet names out there… "That's what you went with?"

Blue looked away, still smiling and blushing. "I thought it was cute."

Yellow shook her head and captured Blue in a bear hug, a pie-eating grin on her face. " _You're_ cute." She pecked Blue's cheeks. "And smart, and kind, and radiant, and-"

"Oh, Stars." Blue flushed and covered Yellow's mouth. "I love you, now shut up."

Yellow kissed her palm in response. "... mine," she finished.


End file.
